uppertale
by uniscold43
Summary: this is a story of a human called Frisk and her friends on the surface (yes Frisk is a girl in this, dont hate me.)
1. Chapter 1

Frisk woke up, a beam of sunlight came through the window. She slid out of bed and moaned as she headed to the violet striped door. Frisk looked around, everything was normal. The same two yellow and green doors, and the creaky, wooden staircase. She walked downstairs and heard a familiar, "good morning my child." Frisk smiled in return as Toriel gave her some waffles.

As she chewed on them she couldn't help but go "mmmm." Toriel giggled and said "I knew you would like them." Just then she heard "SANS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID JOKES!" "Geez Pap where's your funny bone." AHHHHHHHH," Frisk giggled. "My child, your more than welcome to go out and play if you like" "ok mom" responded Frisk. She put away her plate and walked out of the front door, she decided to go and visit dr. Alphys at her lab.

"Hi Alphys" said Frisk" h-hi frisk" she replied " so what are you working on" "well we may have found traces of a mo-monsters soul but do you promise no-not to tell any one" "yes I promise" said Frisk. Alphys knew she could trust Frisk, " so i'd best be going, I dont want to worry mom" "ok Frisk, seeya la-later." As the conversation ended Frisk headed home, she couldn't believe that Alphys had found a monsters soul, ON THE SURFACE! But she must not forget to keep it a secret.

As Frisk entered the house she saw Undyne sat on the sofa watching Anime. As soon as she saw Frisk she got straight off the sofa and ran over to give her a noogie. "where you been Frisk" "at errm Alphys' lab" As soon as Undyne heard the name Alphys she started blushing. "Oh errm how is sh- i-i mean what is she working on" "oh the usual just experementing on new liquids and stuff" "oh neat hehe." Undyne couldn't stop blushing, Frisk couldn't help but giggle.

Just behind Undyne Frisk saw Sans eating his waffles, she went over and said good mor-ning "morning kiddo, you sleep well" "err yeah i guess" "thats good then." Just then Papyrus walked into the room. "HUMAN, GOOD MORNING." "haha morning Papyrus, err what are you wearing." "THIS IS MY JOGGING SUIT, IN THE MORNINGS I ALWAYS GO ON A DAILY JOG, IT HELPS MY BONES." "cool" responded Frisk. "GOODBYE EVERYBODY" "Bye Pap" "bye Papyrus" "goodbye Papyrus" "screw you" "Undyne that wasn't very nice" said Toriel "hehe I mean bye Papyrus."

 **yes a short chapter, the thing is i will be writing more chapters, just so you know this story is inspired by umbreon's uppertale story so thats why I might include some bits from the story in this story so seeya later**

 **uniscold43**


	2. a monsters soul

Chapter 2

Frisk stared out the foggy translucent window, she drew pictures of her family in the condensation, she sighed. "Heya kiddo" "hi Sans, you scared me a bit," "huh, oh yeah sorry about that" "it's ok" "so what you doing" "wasting my sunday" "hey come down to grillbys with me, i'm gonna need some company" "YES! I mean ok."

 **Finally the conversation has ended**

As they both walked down the road they started talking about none important stuff, until they reached Grillbys. They both sat down as Sans said "hey grillbs can you fetch us some burgers" Grillby nodded which was a sign of saying yes to people, it can also mean hello, or if someone compliments him. As Grillby was about to walk off to get there burgers Sans quickly said "with a bottle of ketchup," Frisk giggled.

As they were waiting for there food to come Sans said "errm Frisk do you remember anything about the old timelines," "no why?" "oh errm it doesn't matter now ok" "ok" said Frisk suspiciously.

Just then Grillby came out of nowhere with their burgers, and ketchup. "Thanks Grillbs, put it on my tab." As they were eating, Frisk remembered back in the underground when Sans had squirted ketchup all over her burger, Frisk let out a laugh. "What is it kiddo," "I was just remembering when back in the underground you errm did the exact same thing you're doing now. Yet again Sans had squirted ketchup all over Frisk's burger. She howled with laughter.

Finally they reached home, surprisingly Alphys was there, and Undyne had dressed for the occasion (she had just put on a hat that said anime). "Hey Alphys" "oh h-hey Frisk," surprisingly everyone in the house was sat down so Frisk joined them. Well I may have found a monster's soul. "What! That's impossible, there can't be a monster's soul on the surface" said Undyne. Alphys got out the monsters soul from her bag, everyone was silent.

"Hold on I think i might know who's soul it is" said Frisk. "Whose" said Alphys, "you will see but you have to hand me the soul" "ok Frisk i can trust you" replied Alphys, Sans looked concerned.

Frisk raced over to MT. Ebott. She ran up it and finally reached the top, she took a deep breath and jumped through the hole, she closed her eyes as she fell. Frisk had finally woken up, she was on that same bed of yellow flowers. She stood up and looked ahead of her. "Howdy i'm flowey, flowey the flow- Frisk? What are you doing back here" " I have come to give you back your soul." With that she opened the jar and took the soul out, she put it into flowey's stem. BOOM! Everything had gone white. Just then everything had cleared up and there stood Asriel Dreemuur.

 **So I hope this seond chapter was better than the last, it will probobly get longer and longer. So I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Uniscold 43**


End file.
